Gamora
Origine Lo Zen Whoberi era una popolazione che sono stati spazzati via da Badoon . (Tuttavia nella trama originale sono stati uccisi dalla Chiesa Universale della Verità.) Gamora era l'unico dei Zen Whoberi che è sopravvissuto. Thanos scoperto Gamora vivo e ha deciso di salvare e addestrarla come arma da usare contro e uccidere il Mago . Thanos ha fatto in modo Gamora è stata sollevata con la disciplina, anche se ha fatto in occasione mostrare il suo affetto come un padre avrebbe mostrato il suo bambino: come celebrare il Yule pagana con elementi di Natale. Attraverso una formazione rigorosa che sarebbe diventato un maestro altamente qualificato di varie arti marziali provenienti da tutto l'universo. Anche se Gamora stava imparando e diventare un maestro di arti marziali, aveva ancora molto da imparare. Mentre era ancora una ragazzina, andò in gita con Thanos. Anche se in modo esplicito contro gli ordini e avvisi Thanos ', per curiosità decise di avventurarsi pianeta-side, dove cadde in un agguato istituito da un gruppo di teppisti. Gli aggressori hanno usato il loro vantaggio numerico e sono stati in grado di sconfiggere il suo malgrado la sua grande abilità. Lei è stato gravemente ferito nella lotta e banda violentata. Vicino alla morte, il suo cavaliere in armatura brillante proverbiale è arrivato sotto forma di Thanos, che dispacciamento rapidamente gli assalitori. Thanos recuperato il Gamora morte scusato e vicino. Dopo il ritorno a Sanctuary Thanos restaurato e Gamora aumentata. Questo è stato ottenuto mediante impianti bionici e pezzi di ricambio di propria progettazione Thanos '. Questi aggiornamenti fisiche e di potenza il suo fatto un pari a Adam Warlock proprie capacità fisiche s '. Ha anche ricevuto una formazione specializzata e capacità compresa la resistenza alla distorsione della realtà così come un fattore di guarigione accelerata, che compete anche Wolverine di. Il suo scopo era quello di uccidere Magus , il male controparte divina di Adamo. Creazione Gamora è stato creato da Jim Starlin e la prima volta in Strange Tales # 180 (1975). Sindaco Story Arcs Incontro Warlock Aspetto originale di Gamora. Quando Gamora crebbe fino all'età adulta era giunto il momento per lei di iniziare la missione che aveva allenato per tutta la vita, di andare dopo Magus e la Chiesa Universale della Verità . Le sue capacità e abilità lei un assassino temuto fatti. Era in grado di avvicinarsi a Magus ma non è riuscito nel suo tentativo di assassinio. Questo fallimento ha costretto Thanos ad assumere un ruolo più diretto nella vicenda. Così egli teletrasportato al suo percorso e unito le forze con Warlock e Pip . Il Mago però aveva altri piani e ordinò 25.000 dei suoi Cavalieri Neri per attaccare Warlock e gli eventuali accompagnatori. Ciò ha costretto gli alleati a combattere attraverso l'attacco e, infine, sfuggire alla chiese di casa in tutto il mondo via Thanos loro tutto il teletrasporto a bordo santuario. Anche se questo tentativo di assassinio fallito a tempo debito, il Mago è stato sconfitto. Poco dopo Thanos inviato Gamora su una nuova missione, di fare amicizia e di tenere sotto controllo Adam, nel tentativo di impedirle di apprendimento della sua vera natura e ambizioni. Ma prima che potesse davvero iniziare la sua missione navicella spaziale che stava pilotando è venuto sotto attacco da Drax il Distruttore , il cui unico scopo nella vita era quello di distruggere Thanos. Drax aveva di mira la nave di Gamora a causa della sua relazione con Thanos e distrutto la nave. Come Gamora stava morendo, sua alleata Adam Warlock è stato in grado di prendere la sua anima nella sua anima Gem . Fu dopo questo che Gamora alla fine ha scoperto che Thanos era ossessionato con la morte e previste per commettere genocidio stellare e smettere di servire il suo padrone e padre adottivo. Soulworld esisteva dentro l'anima Gem. Questo era il luogo dove Gamora, Pip e (eventualmente) Adam Warlock esistevano in pace. Anni dopo, quando Thanos ritorna dalla morte, anima del mondo è visitato da Silver Surfer e Drax il Distruttore , che sono lì alla ricerca di aiutante di Adam Warlock, che con l'aiuto del Maestro dell'Ordine e Signore del Caos è stato in grado di sconfiggere Thanos prima. Infine Adam Warlock stabilito che Thanos non deve essere permesso di continuare a crescere in potenza. Warlock guidò i suoi alleati Gamora e Pip il Troll fuori del loro Soulworld pacifica del mondo reale. Quando sono entrati nel mondo reale di cui avevano bisogno gli organi di esistere nella loro anime ha assunto i corpi di tre persone che erano morti in un incidente d'auto, che conduce gli eventi di The Infinity Gauntlet . Guanti Infinity Gamora con Infinity vigilanza Alla fine della Infinity Gauntlet calvario, Adam Warlock era in possesso di tutte e sei le gemme Infinity, ma per ordine del Tribunale Vivente era in grado di usarli insieme, in modo Warlock ha dato tutto, ma la gemma dell'anima via per guardiani si fidava e chiamò questo gruppo la vigilanza Infinity . Gamora è stato portato a bordo come custode del tempo Gem , un potere che Gamora non ha molta voglia e non aveva idea di cosa fare con, anche se quasi non appena la gemma era sulla sua fronte ha vissuto una premonizione di Warlock essere ucciso da una figura sconosciuta, che in seguito sarebbe rivelato essere il futuro Guardiani dell'Infinito membro Maxam . La forza e l'abilità di Gamora comincerebbero ad essere veramente riconosciuta durante il suo tempo con la vigilanza. In particolare dopo il suo decimando un battaglione d'assalto delle Nazioni Unite in 8 minuti. L'ONU, a sua volta aggiornato il suo livello di minaccia forza nel loro database da Spider-Man a Iron Man livello. Durante il suo tempo con l'Infinity Watch, Gamora anche cominciato ad avere sentimenti romantici per Adam, anche se lei ancora non riusciva a trovare il coraggio o il tempo di rivelare ad Adamo, in gran parte derivanti dalle avventure quotidiane e imbrogli affiliati con l'essere un membro della Guardia. La guerra Infinity ha visto il ritorno del Mago, questa volta in possesso anche di una maggiore potenza in forma di cinque unità di contenimento cosmici, comunitariamente chiamato Cosmic Cube . Gamora con Warlock e il resto della vigilanza si sono trovati ancora una volta in un'alleanza, formata da necessità, con i Thanos malvagi. Gli alleati presto stavano indagando su un faro di energia. Tuttavia a loro insaputa, il Mago aveva posto per distrarre e forzare un confronto tra le varie forze che hanno cercato di contrastare i suoi obiettivi. Forze come i Vendicatori , Hulk , Quasar , gli X-Men e Alpha Flight uniti. Presto un confronto in piena regola scoppiata tra le due fazioni. Gamora affrontò diversi eroi della Terra, anche invalidanti diversi, utilizzando le sue abilità di combattimento superiori e la formazione. Eroi come la Donna Invisibile , Lei Hulk , Rogue , Cyclops , Vindicator , Strong Guy e Wolverine. Finalmente è stata superata da stealth e numeri che hanno determinato il suo essere eliminato. In definitiva, la battaglia è stata interrotta dall'arrivo e l'intervento di Galactus . In seguito avrebbe preso il controllo di Gamora, al fine di aiutarlo a far rivivere un catatonico Eternità . Questo sarebbe il suo ultimo atto significativo nel Arc. Dopo la guerra Infinity , Warlock è stato lasciato in uno stato catatonico e veri sentimenti di Gamora emerse. Rimase al suo fianco per tutto il tempo, spesso presa in carico della squadra che potrebbe evaporare in qualsiasi momento senza un leader. Al primo Adamo non sentire allo stesso modo, ma dopo qualche tempo Adamo cominciò a sentire lo stesso. Infinity Crusade Durante " The Infinity Crociata, "Gamora è stato scelto come uno dei Dea alti funzionari classifica 'come un membro del Santo Guardia . Dea utilizzato le proprie convinzioni personali e telepatia per controllare Gamora di aiutarla a creare una coscienza di gruppo attraverso l'universo e liberarsi dal male. Quando la battaglia con gli eroi della Terra su Paradise Omega , Gamora dimostrò che era più che sufficiente per alcuni degli eroi più potenti della Terra in grado di prendere Rabbia , Notte Thrasher così come il Thing . Lei è stato accoltellato allo stomaco da Wolverine durante una pausa nella battaglia, ma il suo fattore di guarigione finalmente ripreso e la guarì. Il controllo sulla Gamora finalmente è stato rilasciato e la Dea è stato sconfitto. L'Infinity Guarda anche si sono trovati in disaccordo con un folle Thor in Blood and Thunder arco. Dopo Thor ha guadagnato il Gemmoforza la vigilanza ed i loro alleati, il dottor Strano e Silver Surfer , di fronte Thor e l'ormai materializzato Valkyrie. Essere sostenuto dal potere illimitato della gemma Thor sconfisse Maxam, Strano, Warlock, Drax, e il Surfer con facilità, lasciando Moondragon ad affrontare Valkryie e Gamora per affrontare il bloodlusted Thor. Nonostante il vantaggio di potere schiacciante di Thor abilità di Gamora gli impediva persino di atterraggio un colpo. Sembrava come se potrebbe effettivamente battere le probabilità, fino Valkryie guadagnato il vantaggio, rispetto Moondragon e la gettò al ignaro Gamora, che stava ancora combattendo il Dio del Tuono. Con entrambi gli avversari abbattuti temporaneamente, Thor non ha perso tempo con Mjolnir per abbattere una struttura seppellire gli alleati collettive sotto le macerie. Pip è arrivato e in preda al panico guidato capriccio, teletrasportato Thor, Valkyrie e se stesso l'unica persona che poteva pensare che potrebbe essere in grado di fermare il dio folle furioso di tuono - una scommessa rischiosa che pagato fuori. Dopo uno scontro violento tra Thor e Thanos, Thanos si stancò della prova e immobilizzato Thor tramite un fucile di sua invenzione, che Thor racchiuso all'interno di un blocco della pura forza. Dopo essere stato affiancato da altri alleati non sono riusciti insieme per curare Thor della sua malattia, anche se sono riusciti a porre fine manifestazione fisica di Valkyrie. Gli alleati decisero presto la migliore linea di azione era di portare Thor a suo padre per curare. Tuttavia Signore Odin male interpretato il loro intento. Odin chiamata per ogni guerriero corpo in grado di fermare gli intrusi, così Gamora si trovò in battaglia contro gli Asgardiani su Bifrost . Ancora una volta le sue abilità formidabili sono stati messi alla prova. Lei stava combattendo in modo molto efficace fino a quando lei ha eliminato Volstagg che cadde sulla cima di Moondragon, invalidante lei. Gamora ora distratto e sconvolto, Hogun stato in grado di dare un colpo dalla sua mazza alla nuca bussare fuori. Una volta Odino fu coinvolto nella lotta, Gamora e gli altri si sono ritirati almeno un chilometro, mentre Thanos e Surfer impegnati Odin in combattimento diretto. Conte Abyss I suoi veri sentimenti per Adam ha cominciato a mostrare ulteriormente quando Maya è venuto per l'isola e lei e Adam si innamorò a causa del conte Abyss 'pozione d'amore. Credeva la risposta migliore era quello di uccidere semplicemente Maya. Alla fine ha accettato per quello che era e andò ad aiutare il suo salvataggio da Abyss nella sua dimensione. Le cose sarebbero rapidamente sfuggire di mano per Gamora di nuovo. Questa volta a causa di Maxam fare quello che pensava fosse una presa in giro innocuo sentimenti di Gamora verso Adamo ed riferendosi ad esso come amore cucciolo. Grazie al suo essere ancora in grado di esprimersi ad Adamo e il suo disagio e le preoccupazioni circa Maxam, a causa delle visioni dal suo gioiello, Gamora attaccato Maxam. I due avevano combattuto prima, ma questa volta Gamora era consapevole del suo avversario. La lotta favorito Gamora a trionfare fino a quando non era rotto quando Moondragon, che è attualmente in coma, usato Drax e il suo gioiello potere di comunicare. Adamo era scontento con le azioni di Gamora e le disse così. Questo a sua volta irritato e ha causato Gamora a scatenarsi verbalmente fuori, in quanto non era la sua diffidenza di Maxam riguardano direttamente Adams proprio benessere. Incapace di accettare Adam schierarsi con Maxam su di lei, ha lasciato la squadra e gettò il suo gioiello a Adamo quando ha chiesto di nuovo, che Warlock a sua volta ha dato a Maxam. Poi aveva Pip suo teletrasportarsi lontano da Monster Island e la Terra. Lei sarebbe tornato alla squadra, alla fine, poco prima che le gemme tutti svanirono e il team sciolto. Dopo la vigilanza Inserisci il Infinity Abyss saga. Gamora fermò sul Baligeist, la porta spazio tipico, per un relax riposo po 'di meritato. Mentre decidere da dove cominciare si sente, grazie ai suoi sensi potenziati, quello che sembra essere due locali che hanno una conversazione. Lei trova alla materia abbastanza relativa. Per uno dei locali che, all'insaputa di Gamora, curiosamente assomiglia Thanos in un travestimento a buon mercato, afferma che Thanos lui avrebbe dato un discorso più tardi presso il locale Nietzsche Arena. Gamora dopo aver a lungo ascoltato le voci della morte Thanos 'e ho pensato che fosse vero, va a indagare. Gamora stava tentando di discernere se l'essere sul palco sostenendo di essere Thanos era infatti lui quando, Armour , lei ha visto tra la folla. Egli ordina la folla, piena di diverse migliaia di nichilisti di culto da tempo abbandonato la vera Thanos ', per attaccare e distruggere il suo. Indifferente e con facilità Gamora schiva blasti dal Armour dal palco e sconfigge ondate di cultisti sul terreno. La sua preoccupazione monti e lei è costretta a fuggire quando Armour lancia la rete elettrica stadi e lancia l'esplosione amplificato direttamente per l'orda di attaccanti rivolte direttamente a lei. Mentre i cultisti abbracciano la loro morte Gamora utilizza il caos per fare il suo modo di un veicolo spaziale e scappare dalla porta spazio ora ostile. Ancora incerto su cosa fare degli eventi in Baligeist, Gamora impostare corso per un pianeta senza nome che lei sapeva dove Thanos 'aveva una base di operazioni. All'arrivo ha scoperto un'astronave Skrull e le difese della base sapientemente abbattuto. Ben presto si trovò faccia a faccia con la vera Thanos, che stava ancora riprendendo da essere attaccato da una singolarità creata artificialmente (buco nero). Thanos ha spiegato la minaccia dei suoi cloni e il pericolo hanno presentato verso la realtà, convincendo Gamora di allearsi con lui ancora una volta a porre fine alla minaccia. Il suo primo compito era quello di attirare Armour alla sua morte per mano di Thanos. Il suo ultimo atto significativo nell'arco sarebbe pugnalando l'ignaro Thanosi conosciuto come X nella parte posteriore, fornendo la finestra necessaria per garantire la sua sconfitta. Più tardi, nel corso della storia "Infinity Abyss", Gamora e Adam sarebbe sollevare un essere cosmico che era conosciuto come Atleza . Champions of the Universe Qualche tempo dopo, Gamora era presente con Adam Warlock e Pip il Troll su un pianeta che è stato assunto dal Campione dell'Universo . Warlock stava raccogliendo forti eroi dell'universo di combattere campione sul ring con la stipula se qualcuno lo può battere lui abbandonare il suo dominio su questo mondo. Reclute iniziali del warlock: Beta Ray Bill , Drax il Distruttore, Gladiator , la Silver Surfer e Warlock sé tutti falliscono. Avanti, Warlock invia Pip fuori per recuperare She-Hulk . Gamora servito come personal trainer per la She-Hulk in preparazione per il suo incontro con Tyco Slatterus, il Vecchio dell'Universo conosciuto come il campione. She-Hulk ha perso al campione nella lotta con lui, ma si è aggiudicata un rematch quando ha sottolineato che Champion, che ha riacquistato la Gemma del Potere , è stato probabilmente utilizzato come un'arma illegale per aumentare la sua forza. In attesa della rivincita, Gamora convinto She-Hulk di allenarsi per la lotta nella sua forma umana piuttosto che come She-Hulk. Aveva treno She-Hulk come questo perché la sua forza umana si moltiplica in modo esponenziale quando si trasforma in She-Hulk, così lei ragionava se può diventare più forte nella sua forma umana poi, quando lei diventa la She-Hulk che hanno maggiore forza ancora. L'intuizione di Gamora pagato, come ora più forte Jennifer Walters rende She-Hulk più forte che mai, che le ha permesso di sconfiggere il campione con relativa facilità. Nova Gamora e Nova Ad un certo as-of-giunto il momento riservate, Gamora lasciato Adamo ed Atleza di andare via da sola per provare a reclamare il suo titolo di Deadliest Woman in the Universe. Si definisce se stessa con un nuovo costume e una nuova arma, il pugnale noto come Godslayer, su una frangia Kree colonia come capo di "Le Grazie", un gruppo di personaggi femminili con super poteri, per lo più cattivi, composto da Nebula , Cerise del Sh'iar, Tana Nile , Spirito e Stellaris Celeste Slayer. Questo è l'inizio della prima guerra Annihilation, e Gamora è disegnato in conflitto con Ronan l'Accusatore che sta cercando di rintracciare una delle sue grazie, Tana Nile, che aveva testimoniato contro di lui in tribunale con false accuse che avevano lasciato lo disonorato . Gamora e Ronan combattuto a un punto morto e le forze finalmente uniti contro la Onda Annihilation, ed entrambi uniti di Nova United Front . Durante il suo tempo a combattere a fianco del Fronte Unito, Gamora inizia una relazione romantica con Nova . Quando / perché / come cadde con Warlock, prima che rimane da dimostrare. Tra guerre Annihilation , Nova a quanto pare ha interrotto la sua relazione con Gamora, ma questo è anche "Pannello off". Durante la seconda Guerra Annihilation, Gamora viene rilevata dal Phalanx e si trasforma in uno di loro Select . Come selezionare, Gamora è critica in apprendere e infettare Nova e Drax il Distruttore. Nova riesce a liberarsi dal controllo Phalanx, solo per essere immediatamente perseguito dalla selezione Gamora e Drax. Seguono Nova al mondo attuale casa della specie parentali falange 'il Technarx , dove Warlock (ex New Mutants membro di Warlock , non Adam Warlock) riesce a liberare Gamora e Drax dal controllo falange. Dopo la seconda guerra Annihilation, Gamora si unisce Peter Quill / di Starlord nuova incarnazione del Guardiani della Galassia . Guardians of the Galaxy Into the Flames Non avendo scopo e volendo fare le cose per il bene superiore, Gamora si unisce al team. In un primo momento lei non è attendibile a causa del suo passato, ma dopo aver rischiato la vita per salvare gli altri, si è visto in una luce diversa. Durante il tentativo di chiudere una fessura che si trova all'interno di una Sfera di Dyson (un dispositivo artificiale che racchiude una stella e lo utilizza per l'alimentazione), la squadra decide di bloccare le minacce a loro disattivando lo scudo che li protegge dal calore immenso della stella. Hanno in programma di teletrasportarsi fuori, ma non sono in grado di farlo. Gamora sfida il calore intenso per trasformare gli scudi indietro, carbonizzazione tutto il corpo dalla testa ai piedi. Ci volle del tempo per Gamora per guarire da questo. Dopo le Skrull si trovano su Knowhere , la base della squadra, le accuse sono forti, soprattutto verso Gamora. Dopo trovano gli Skrull, viene rivelato a tutto ciò che Starlord aveva Mantis leggermente li lavaggio del cervello a unirsi al team. Disgustato, Gamora chiude la squadra e decapitati con Adam Warlock. Gamora non è felice con la Chiesa della Verità Dopo una breve fuga con la Chiesa Universale della Verità, Gamora e Adam ritorno al Guardiani, al fine di aiutarli a continuare a salvare l'universo. Durante la Guerra dei Re , il Inumani re Freccia Nera scatena la Terrigene Bomb, che crea uno strappo enorme nello spazio-tempo noto come il guasto . Warlock è in grado di fermare la lacrima di espandersi, ma così facendo ha dovuto sovrapporre il flusso temporale, provocando se stesso per trasformarsi in Magus. Gamora, insieme a molti altri Guardiani, viene ucciso dal Magus prima di essere fermato da Starlord e un Cubo Cosmico . Ma questo era un trucco e il Mago simulato solo la sua morte, prendendo l'anima di Gamora e rifare lei con la Chiesa di energia convinzione della Verità. Come un prigioniero del Magus, ha come soggetto alla tortura di loro "interrogatori", nel tentativo di convertirla alla fede della Chiesa. Per un certo tempo, si crede che lei è stata trasformata la loro fede, ma quando gli altri membri del team si liberarono dei loro rapitori, ha combattuto al loro fianco. Inutile dire che lei non era contenta del suo tempo come un prigioniero. Marvel NOW Gamora e Guardiani della Galassia attaccano con successo una nave da battaglia Badoon e scoprire la Badoon hanno invaso la Terra. Con l'aiuto di Tony Stark, il gruppo difende con successo il pianeta, ma sono presto interrotta dai soldati Spartax dove il Spartax finiscono per arrestare il gruppo per venire alla Terra, il pianeta dovrebbe essere off limits. Con i Guardiani ormai prigionieri di guerra, sono presi a Planet Spartax dove sono tenuti in stasi, in attesa del loro processo. Groot loro e Gamora e il gruppo sconfitta successo le guardie salva, permettendo loro di lasciare il pianeta. Gamora e i Guardiani testa ad una barra spaziatrice, e Gamora aggancia con Tony Stark, ma finisce per essere un flop. Mentre fuori da sola per tornare al bar, Gamora viene attaccato. L'aggressore si rivela essere Maxilin l'Accusatore, un cacciatore di taglie. Gamora e Maxilin colpi commerciali e armi. Gamora finisce in balia del cacciatore di taglie, ma Rocket Raccoon fa saltare un buco nel petto da dietro, risparmiando Gamora. Con Gamora recuperato, la squadra lascia. Gamora è uno dei pochi guardiani rimasti a bordo della nave a causa di Pietro e Drax uscire per conto proprio. Con esso solo essere lei, Tony, Rocket, e Groot, scoprono Angela viene rilevato da dirigendosi verso la Terra e Guardiani sua perseguire, e scoprono che nessuna info su Angela esiste. Pur non sapendo chi o che cosa è Angela, Gamora sua si impegna in battaglia, ma si finisce in balia del angelo come Angela prepara il colpo finale. Gamora viene salvato dal Rocket, Groot, e Stark di Angela. Angela combatte tutta la squadra da sola, compreso il Drax ora tornata, e sembra come se lei sta vincendo fino Pietro si unisce e prende Angela con un attacco da dietro. The Watcher appare dopo la lotta per raccontare la Guardiani che il nome della donna è Angela, e che la sua presenza è una delle principali preoccupazioni. Gamora e il resto dei Guardiani parlare con Angela per saperne di più sulla misteriosa donna. Scheda Tecnica Nome Gamora Origine Marvel Genere Donna Classificazione Aliena/ Supercriminale/ Membro dei Guardiani della Galassia Età 30 anni Poteri Inizialmente Gamora possedeva forza, resistenza leggermente sovrumane ma dopo essere stata ferita gravemente Thanos ha operato dei miglioramenti cibernetici sostituendo il suo scheletro con una lega indistruttibile e migliorando il suo corpo comportando forza, resistenza, agilità e velocità sovrumane, rigenerazione, esperta nel corpo a corpo, esperta stratega, maestra di arti marziali , esperta nell'uso delle armi, capacità di sopportare il vuoto dello spazio, esperta in infiltrazioni, conoscenza dei punti di pressione Debolezza Nessuna in particolare Capacità Distruttiva Edificio Raggio d'azione Corpo a corpo 'Velocità Supersonica Durabilità Continentale( il suo fattore rigenerante e la sua struttura fisica la rendono estremamente resistente) Forza di Sollevamento 70 tonnellate Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard La sua armatura , la sua lama Godkiller, svariate armi Intelligenza Molto elevata Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari